After Future Saga
The Generation Saga '''is the first saga from the Dragon Ball SF Series. It takes place 7 years later after '''Dragon Ball GT. The first half features Pan and Bulla's adventures while attending Orange Star High School in Satan City (Orange Star City). The second half focuses on the new generation of Z Fighters including Goku's third son, Gochan, and Gohan's son, Rohan among others while training under Krillin, who is now the new Master of the Turtle School. 'Volume 1:' 'Chapter 1 "7 Years Later"' After the battle against Omega Shenron, peace was restored along with the departure of Earth's greatest champion, Son Goku. 7 years later has now passed and many things have changed. Meanwhile, Pan and Bulla have now become teenagers and are attending Orange Star High School in Satan City (Orange Star City). With the city infested with vile criminals, a teenager boy known as Gail has taken it up upon himself to stand up to the crooks terrorizing the City. Much later, Pan sees this as a chance to give a helping hand, but will he take her up on that offer? The story continues... DBSF Cover -1.jpg|DBSF Volume 1 Cover Page Scanghjoo6.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 1 Scanghj0007.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 2 Scanghj0008.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 3 Scanghj0009.jpg|DBSF Chpater #1 Page 4 Scanghj0010.jpg|DBSF Chpater #1 Page 5 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 6.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 6 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 7.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 7 Scan0001jjj.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 8 Scan0002jjjjj.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 9 Scan0003.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 10 scan0014hhhh.jpg DBSF12.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 12 DBSF13.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 13 DBSF14.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 14 DBSF15.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 15 'Chapter 2 " Enter! The Great Saiyagirl!"' With Gail not wanting Pan's, she is forced to fight crime under the diguise of the great saiyagirl. DBSF 1 Page 16m.png DBSF 1 Page 17.png DBSF 1 Page 18.png DBSF 1 Page 19.png DBSF 1 Page 20.png DBSF 1 Page 21.png DBSF 1 Page 22.png DBSF 1 Page 23.png DBSF 1 Page 24.png DBSF 1 Page 25.png DBSF 1 Page 26.png DBSF 1 Page 27.png DBSF 1 Page 28.png DBSF 1 Page 29.png DBSF 1 Page 30.png 'Chapter 3 "Identity Revealed"' after saving the city countless time, the great saiyagirl and gail are put to the test as a mad man threaten the city. with pan's identity revealed, what will the outcome be? DBSF 1 Page 31.png DBSF 1 Page 32.png DBSF 1 Page 33.png DBSF 1 Page 34.png DBSF 1 Page 35.png DBSF 1 Page 36.png DBSF 1 Page 37.png DBSF 1 Page 38.png DBSF 1 Page 39.png DBSF 1 Page 40.png DBSF 1 Page 41.png DBSF 1 Page 42.png DBSF 1 Back Cover.png 'Volume 2:' 'Chapter 4 "A Visit to Kame House"' with Gail, now learning how to control his ki, from pam, the younger heroes are also about to embark on their own traing under krillin at the new turtle school. ' DBSF 2 Front.png DBSF 2 Page 1.png DBSF 2 Page 2.png DBSF 2 Page 3.png DBSF 2 Page 4.png DBSF 2 Page 5.png DBSF 2 Page 6.png DBSF 2 Page 7.png DBSF 2 Page 8.png DBSF 2 Page 9.png DBSF 2 Page 10.png ' Category:Fan Fiction Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Sagas